One of those days
by EvaCampos
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt on Valentine's day. Couples, chocolate and flowers everywhere. Dean's not having any of it. One-Shot. (Not really, but Destiel.)


_**A/N:** Hi! This is a Valentine's day fanfiction I had to write. I hope you like it, it was written in like, an hour and a half, but I lovedit. So... I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. Don't take love for granted. It is the most powerful thing in the universe, but that doesn't mean it cannot die._

 _I don't own Supernatural. We know this. Thank you, Kripke._

* * *

February 14th. 8:00 am.

The alarm went off and the radio-clock fell to the carpeted floor with a thump. Dean brushed his face with a hand and jumped out of bed. It was going to be one of those days. He took a shower and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the water on his back. He rested his forehead to the shower tiles and shivered at the mixed sensations. He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on his hips and watched at his brother walking to it still half asleep. Sam groaned something within a yawn that sounded like a 'morning'.

The coffee was bad, the sun was already up and there were people selling roses in every corner of the town. Dean was already cursing under his breath on the way to one of the victims of the case they were working. It was not even ten in the morning when Sam handed him the phone.

"Go ahead. Make the call." Sam's lips were a straight line.

"What?"

"I'm not gonna sit around and stand your grumpiness."

Dean growled something and pulled the Impala to the side of the road. He huffed three times before looking at Sam and starting the car again. His brother sighed and looked at the window. It was going to be a long day.

There were a few things that his brother couldn't handle, Sam knew this. And one of them was dealing with Valentine's day. He could smite a demon, some vampires and even a werewolf on his own, but when it was about having someone on Valentine's, Dean was as clueless as a freaking teenager.

The victim's family was the usual. Didn't know about anyone who might want to hurt Vince, an 18 year-old boy that was found dead from a heart attack in the middle of a greenhouse just a couple of days before. The boy's girlfriend had disappeared from the scene. The reason the brothers had come to this town to work a case that seemed so normal, was that a few children who had visited the greenhouse the day of the event, swore that they had seen a little bearded man whose hair and beard seemed to be made of grass and vines. Sam thought they were dealing with an elemental, but they had to find the missing girl because they weren't exactly sure what a creature like that would want with a girl.

When they visited the coroner's office, he said Vince had died of a heart attack caused by… an incredible amount of laughter.

The brothers went to the greenhouse next, checking the place for hex-bags and any possible signs of a mythical creature, with no luck whatsoever. When the clock hit one in the afternoon, the brothers walked back to their motel room and changed their fed outfits to get some lunch and, maybe, pay a visit to the local library.

The burger joint was ridiculous. Dean let out a sigh when he stepped inside and looked at all the Valentine's day decorations that included a floating Cupid hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The wind of the open door make it turn with his arrow pointing directly at him and he just let out a groan before sitting himself in a booth, followed by his brother in front of him. At least the food was good. The waitress offered them the couple's pie after their lunch, and Dean rolled his eyes until they were lost on the back of his head. Sam just smiled politely and declined her offer.

The two of them walked to the library that was only a couple blocks away from the restaurant and watched the forest that grew immense right on its backyard. Dean was looking for some info on his laptop while Sam walked through some of the aisles and then watched at the green beyond the glass of a window. The sun entered just a little, but there were shadows in the woods. Among the moving branches of the trees, he saw a little creature jumping through the forest, carrying a bunch of flowers and talking to the birds. Sam's eyes grew wide and, trying not to lose sight of the creature, walked towards Dean and patted him on the shoulder.

"Look! Right there, over those trees. That has to be it." Sam kept punching his brother while he stood up and looked through the window.

"Holy crap… What is that?"

The creature had a visible tail and something on his head that looked like a set of horns. It jumped from one tree to the other and soon disappeared.

"We have to go get it." Dean took his jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting on before, but Sam stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"We still don't know what it is or how to kill it, Dean. We can't just jump head first on this. At least now we know how it really looks like. And we're still not sure it is what took the girl."

Dean sighed and returned to his seat before the computer. It was one of those days. He looked at his phone beside the keyboard and rubbed his face with one hand. He needed this day to end already.

They walked out of the library at almost four o'clock. Dean squinted his eyes at the sunny afternoon and thanked for the cool breeze that prevented him from sweating. Sam was saying something about a norse creature protector of the woods that was mischievous, but he wasn't really listening. He was watching at the holding hand couples who walked the same street, with flowers and chocolates and heart-shaped balloons. He was looking at their smiles and kisses and hugs. At the shared ice creams and intense looks. God. How much he hated them all.

"Are you listening to me? Dean?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face.

"Uh? Ah, sorry. I was... sorry. So… a Leshy, right?" Dean pulled the keys of the car from his pocket and played with them.

"Yes. They're supposed to be annoying, but mostly harmless. Except… Well. They sometimes tickle people to death."

"God. That sounds awful… and stupid."

Sam chuckled and got into the car. He looked at the mad expression on his brother's face and smiled. Dean looked at him from the corner of his eye and frowned. Sam grinned at him and Dean drove back to the motel room.

"Man. You're annoying."

"Just make the call, Dean. So we can go deal with this Leshy thing without getting killed."

"Yeah… By tickles." Dean sighed and took his duffle bag from the floor and walked to the door.

It was almost six o'clock and the evening was getting close. They were aware that a Leshy could not be killed because it was a forest spirit and, disturbing on his power would make the entire forest to die, but they also learned that these creatures were not evil but loners and mischievous. They stopped on a grocery store and bought three bags of candy, all of them with some sort of love design, much for Dean's annoyance, but it was supposed to be an offering to the damn creature, so he went with it all the same.

They parked at the library's entrance, walking way past the building and entering into the woods that seem to grow happily after the winter. Sam and Dean followed the petals left by the flowers the Leshy carried before and the path took them to the depths of the forest, were the evening began to fall upon them. Then they saw the dim light. It was orange, matching the twilight, and it lit a small meadow where a carpet of flowers held a little wooden table with more flowers and what looked like a plate of fruit and a boot of wine. The brothers looked at each other in confusion when the creature appeared behind the trees, leading a woman by the hand and with her eyes covered. She was mostly okay, with a little scratch on her knee, but fine.

The little creature sat her by the table and whistled a tune that made some birds rest on it before taking the cloth from the face of the girl. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sudden light. The birds circled them and flew away. The girl looked terrified and, when she put her eyes on the Leshy, screamed in shock and fainted.

The Leshy sighed and rested its face in a hand. The Winchesters walked towards the meadow.

"What the hell, man?" Dean questioned while pointing his gun to the creature.

"How… how do you do this? I mean. I got her dinner, and flowers, and a romantic place." The Leshy looked genuinely sad and sighed. He whistled a little more and a couple of rabbits appeared from the trees and helped rest the girl's head so her neck was comfortable.

Sam looked at Dean and the both of them lowered their guns.

"It just… doesn't work like that." Sam said and walked closer to the Leshy.

"But…" The creature sighed again and looked at the brothers.

"First of all, you shouldn't kidnap the girl." Dean pointed his finger at the girl resting in the flowers. "And second… Maybe you shouldn't have killed her boyfriend, you know."

"That… was a mistake. A miscalculation. I didn't mean to. I just… didn't want to be alone on Valentine's day." The Leshy jumped from the chair he was sitting on and walked to where Dean was standing. "What's that on your bag? Are those lollipops? Cherry lollipops?"

"Well… Yeah. You can have them. We'll just take the girl."

"Yeah, you do that." The Leshy took the bags of candy and disappeared into the woods, whistling and with the animals running behind it. The brothers looked at it and then went to check on the girl.

They laid her in the backseat of the car and drove to the nearest hospital, the afternoon had been replaced by the evening and the sky was dark. When she woke up, they convinced her that she had been lost in the woods and that she had started hallucinating. She was okay.

They stopped to grab something for dinner before returning to the hotel to get some rest. Dean was so tired he couldn't even be upset about the amount of couples on the restaurant, he just ate and paid and took off, like he was on automatic pilot. It was past ten when they returned to the motel, Sam falling to his bed and snoring loudly within fifteen minutes. Dean watched his brother and smiled. Then looked at the phone and frowned.

He swam through his contacts list and watched intensely at the screen. Suddenly, a walk looked like a great idea. He took his keys and jacket and stepped out of the room, but he didn't make it to the parking lot. The night was cold and windy, and his eyes were tired and itchy, but his phone started buzzing in his hand. It was the same number he intended to call but failed to.

"Hi."

"Hello, Dean."

"I was about to call you, Cas."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas. I've missed you so much."

.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please, favorite, review, and visit my other stories! :D Love you all!_


End file.
